A standalone device (SAD) is generally fully operative by itself, and can be selectively configured by a user. The SAD may or may not have its own user interface for setting its configuration. When the SAD does not have its own user interface, an external host, such as a PC computer, is used to configure the SAD. Selection of a configuration generally affects functionality of the SAD, since different configurations correspond to different features.
For systems that include combinations of two or more inter-connected SADs, setting of their respective configurations is complicated. Such systems are common in consumer electronics and include inter alia, an MP3 player connected to a PC, a digital camera connected to a PC, a digital camera connected to a printer, and a router connected to a PC. Generally, when two SADs are inter-connected, either:                i. each SAD is self-configured, and the two SADs merely exchange data; or        ii. one of the SAD's is defined as a host and the other SAD is defined as a client.        
Conventional client-host systems of inter-connected SADs use one of two methods for configuration; namely, a “driver method” and a “screen method”.
The driver method is used in cases where a user runs an application that controls the client behavior from a PC host, such as an MP3 player connected to a PC computer. According to the driver method, the host SAD is loaded at the time of connecting the host with the client, or pre-loaded beforehand, with a software stack referred to as a “driver”. The driver instructs the host how to send commands to the client. Drivers may be implemented at different software levels, from low level operating system (OS) drivers to application level drivers with user interfaces. A host SAD loaded with a driver is able to control the client SAD, and to configure operations of the client SAD using a communication channel between the host and the client.
Drivers are generally customized for specific operating systems, but are not customized for specific client device original equipment manufacturers (OEMs).
The screen method is used in cases where a user browses a configuration screen at a designated IP address, such as a router or a printer connected to a PC computer. According to the screen method, the host SAD displays a graphics screen that includes information transferred from the client SAD. The host itself is unaware of the content displayed on its screen to the user, or of the actions performed by the user. The screen method generally uses internal browsers that are installed in host SADs, and obviates the need for OEMs to develop their own dedicated OS drivers.
For a given client SAD, the same configuration screen is displayed for any host SAD connected therewith, since the screen corresponds to the client SAD, which not need be aware of the specific host that is being used to configure it.
Both the driver method and the screen method are client-specific and, as such, are unable to provide a uniform “look & feel” for a user. A look & feel refers to visual elements that are presented in a user interface, and include inter alia font, background color, menu design, position and shape of buttons and other controls, and arrangement of various options. As a result of this drawback, the user experiences different interfaces when he switches from a host configuration screen to a client configuration screen.